Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, often include an implantable blood pump and are used for both short-term (i.e., days, months) and long-term applications (i.e., years or a lifetime) where a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation, a condition commonly referred to as heart failure or congestive heart failure. According to the American Heart Association, more than five million Americans are living with heart failure, with about 670,000 new cases diagnosed every year. People with heart failure often have shortness of breath and fatigue. Years of living with blocked arteries or high blood pressure can leave a heart too weak to pump enough blood to the body. As symptoms worsen, advanced heart failure develops.
A patient suffering from heart failure may use a VAD while awaiting a heart transplant or as a long-term destination therapy. In another example, a patient may use a VAD while recovering from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart (i.e., partial support) or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. In view of the critical nature of the support provided by a mechanical circulatory support (MCS) system, it is essential that power supplied to the MCS system not be interrupted for any significant period of time so as to avoid endangering the life of the patient.
Typically, a VAD is electrically powered. A power cable is often employed to transfer electric power to the implanted pump and/or to an implanted control unit for the VAD. An electrical connector for connecting the power cable to the implanted pump or the implanted control unit can be used to make it easier to implant the pump and/or the control unit. The electrical connector can also make it easier to replace the implanted pump, the control unit, and/or the power cable by providing for disconnection of the power cable.
Existing electrical connectors, however, may not be suitable for implantation. For example, existing electrical connectors may permit detrimental fluid ingression into the connector. There is the continuing need for electrical connectors with improved resistance to corrosion and infection. Also, existing electrical connectors may have latching mechanisms that are not suitable for an implanted environment. Accordingly, electrical connectors suitable of implantation are of interest.